Advancements in database technologies and data compression techniques have provided efficient means for data storage. For instance, data may be compressed using known data compression techniques and stored in a database. However, there may be no provision or mechanism to identify or classify data based on data sources. In such a scenario known data compression techniques may be inefficient and the mechanism to search for such compressed data may be cumbersome. Determining data sources, data compression techniques based on the attributes of data, and optimizing the search for data may be challenging.